


Credential

by AHS



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian pov, Drabble, M/M, post-513
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHS/pseuds/AHS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, Brian pov, snarky happy sweet post-513.  The terms of B/J's endearment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credential

"Boyfriend"… Too high school, even when he was in high school. Especially then.  
"Lover"… Sounds generic, though with him it never was.  
"Guy I Fuck More Than Once"… Just too damn long.  
"Partner"… I like what it implies, but it's so fucking PC.

So I summoned the power of my remaining ball until I could call him "Husband."  
"Wife," rarely. "Ball and chain," occasionally.  
"Sunshine"… Still classic.  
His name… loudest and most frequently in bed.

Justin loves me. The world loves Justin. For him, it gives me chances I probably don't deserve.

He's everything. But call him my "human credential."

**Author's Note:**

> "human credential" was something I heard David Duchovny say in an interview, referring to Mulder and Scully (Scully being Mulder's human credential), and I thought it worked well for the boys :)


End file.
